


Punches

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Any one like Creampuff?(Creampuff belongs to Spudinacup on Tumblr)





	1. ONE PUNCH

It was dark in the studio. Henry had been leading the way, Bendy following him from behind in his smaller form. It felt like hours were crawling by as they walked. Nothing was jumping out at them as far as key features of the studio. They had no choice but to go deeper.

“How are you holding up?” Henry asked as he paused leaning against the wall of the hallway and looking back at his inky, muscular partner. I wider smile and a thumbs up was how Bendy let Henry know that he was doing fine. He jumped up and pointed at the rucksack on Henry’s back. “Oh you want another one huh?” Henry smirked. He pulled the bag off and pulled out the box labeled creampuffs again. Bendy jumped up eagerly snatching the pastry quickly from Henry’s hand causing him to chuckle.

“Alright you all set to go?” Henry asked as Bendy quickly consumed the dessert. With a nod from Bendy, Henry pushed himself off the wall and continued moving down the hall, slinging the rucksack back over his shoulder.

Bendy looked around for a moment. It was so strange, it seemed like all the hallways were the same for some reason. Passing by posters that just read out the same words over and over again. Shaking it off as just how the studio seemed to be, he quickly ran to catch up to Henry.

It felt like hours had passed again, getting them no further in the studio somehow, but it still felt like a different area. Bendy noticed that ink for some reason seemed more prevalent now, growing in the number of splotches on the walls and floors. The ceiling seeming to leak the stuff in almost steady streams now. It was unsettling to say the least.

“Oh wow, we might have a bit of a problem…” Henry stopped in front of him. Peering from around his leg Bendy saw the pool of ink. Black, viscous, and oozing, slowly creeping towards them as the pool seemed to grow. There was no end in sight. “Looks like we got no choice to go through it.” Henry simply shrugged accepting the fate of his shoes and pants. Bendy looked up and tugged on his pant leg lightly before he stepped in the pool. A slight worried look crossing his face. “Don’t worry bud, it’s just ink, it’s not gonna kill me.” Henry smiled down. “And don’t worry about changing size or anything, we’ll probably be out of this in two shakes of a lambs tail.” Henry moved into the ink with that, stepping carefully through the liquid.

Bendy couldn’t shake the worried feeling though. Something was going to happen. He could feel it.

“HEY!” Henry shouted from up ahead. Bendy quickly looked up to see Henry pulling out his axe to fight off searchers that were beginning to surround him. He launched forwards, growing in size as he moved, in order to fight off Henry’s attackers. The searchers turned towards him, but the group seemed to only get larger in size.

Unfortunately for Bendy the hallway did not. The hallway had thinned out in the area, but the ceiling retained its height, while tall enough for his biggest form, it was not wide enough to contain him. Frustrated but with no time to spare he took on a slightly taller than Henry height and began to pound the searchers that came at them into puddles of ink.

Henry swung his axe deftly into the side of the searchers. But with the continuous stream of them it was hard to keep up. Luckily Bendy was taking care of quite a number of them, but it was like they were never going to end. The searcher as they grew in numbers cut him off from Bendy, surrounding him and coming at him from all sides. They reached for him but he was still faster than them with his axe.

That was until one grabbed his axe mid swing, ripping it from his hands.

Defenseless, Henry didn’t know what to do, spastically looking around trying to figure out a solution. Not noticing the searcher coming up from behind him.

Bendy smashed the searchers that came at him in waves. It didn’t seem to end, what frightened him more though was the fact that the searchers had cut him off from Henry. He kept punching and smashing them one after another, but they just didn’t seem to end.

Eventually though, the searchers slowed down in coming towards him, and he was able to destroy the remains of the numbers that had encircled him. He breathed out a sigh of relief before a creeping feeling traveled down his spine. With a quick turn he found a giant searcher behind him, much larger than anything he or Henry had seen before. He cracked his neck, reeling back his arm, knowing the searcher stood no chance against him.

He punched it clear into the wall, leaving a hole in it, the searcher launched clear into the room behind it.

Dusting off his hands and shrinking down back to his smaller form, Bendy looked around to see if he could find Henry, now that the searchers were gone. But the man wasn’t there. Bendy was confused, Henry while he had been separated, had still been in the same area as him. So where was Henry?

Looking around the hallway, it wasn’t until he looked back towards the freshly created hole in the wall that Bendy noticed the light brown of Henry’s shoes poking out. Bendy quickly ran up finding Henry lying on the ground. He delicately reached a hand down, shaking Henry’s shoulder.

Henry didn’t move.


	2. TWO PUNCH

Bendy launched forward in his bed, small eyes opening as wide as they could go, tears starting at the corner of them. He breathed heavily, trying to still himself, shaking something fierce. It was just a dream, only a dream, right?

There was a sudden flash of light that illuminated the room, followed but a slowly growing rumble that turned deafening. Bendy clutched the sides of his head to cover his ears. It was so loud! He scanned his bed trying to find the teddy bear that Henry had gave him when he had first brought him home. Though the plushie was nowhere to be found. Maybe it had dropped off the bed?

Bendy quietly removed the blanket, realizing he was a bit big having grown in his sleep, and shrunk down to the child size he generally stuck to. He looked over both sides of the bed, but found nothing. Had the bear somehow moved under the bed? He hopped off, and got on all fours. Another flash of light with the loud rumble that followed caused him to cover his ear again. Spotting his bear he quickly grabbed it and stood up, however, moving a bit too fast he bumped his side table and the lamp that was set on top fell over, shattering nearby as he jumped away from it.

Nothing had hit him, but with everything going on he curled in on himself and shivered. Suddenly his main light flicked on, causing him to blink rapidly. Upon spotting Henry in the doorway he ran over and hugged his leg gently but tightly.

“Hey hey are you alright what’s wrong?” Henry asked. The light in his room flickered, followed by another resounding crash. Bendy hugged Henry a slight bit tighter shivering from the loud noise. Henry looked down at the muscular ink demon attached to his leg for a moment before his sleep addled brain put two and two together. “You don’t like the loud noises do you?” Henry asked out loud. A small nod from Bendy was all he needed to confirm this.

Henry looked over to the shattered glass nearby the bed and back down to Bendy who was clutching his bear. Henry blinked when he realized the bear’s arm had a small tear in it, not enough that the arm was threatening to come off but enough that it needed a repair. He knelt down to Bendy’s level.

“Hey how about you sleep in my room tonight. It’ll be less scary in there. And it looks like we are going to have to repair your bear tomorrow, good thing I have a friend in town that can help us. But for now, let’s get some sleep okay bud.” Henry gently picked up Bendy who was looking sadly at his bear and pulled him into his room. Shutting the door gently behind himself, he placed Bendy on the bed and the teddy bear on the bedside table.

“Just so we don’t accidentally tear him more okay bud, but he’s gonna watch over us to make sure nothing bad happens.” Henry answered to Bendy’s confused look. Bendy nodded and patted the bear before turning back to the bed and watching Henry climb in. “Alright goodnight Bendy.” Henry said as he turned out the light. Just then another flash of light and rumble filled the room causing him to cling to Henry’s chest. Henry chuckled slightly before rubbing his back. Eventually the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They had finished a light breakfast not that long ago and as Henry promised they were heading out to see his friend in town about fixing his bear. Henry had given up on the idea of trying to disguise him as soon as he had realized that Bendy’s permanent smile was going to give him away.

It was only a few minutes longer before they pulled up in front of a store called ‘Dan’s Toy’s and Games’. Climbing out of the vehicle the two entered the toy shop, Henry leading the way to the desk where a grizzly, muscular man sat behind whittling a chunk of wood into what was surely to become a new toy.

“Welcome to Dan’s, what can Dan do for you?” The man asked without looking up.

“Hey Dan, it’s been a little while.” Henry greeted, Bendy stayed close to Henry, while excited by all the brightly painted toys he was focused on getting his teddy fixed.

“Ah Henry! It’s been a while friend. I would not have expected you to visit us here!” The burly man put down the knife and wood he was working with and stood up leaning over the counter and tightly wrapping Henry into a bear hug.

“Ah it’s good to see you too! And Dan’s still working here too?” Henry asked after he was released.

“Yes yes, he’s taking care of his children today though, Danielle and Danny. My brother has been busy since we last saw each other” Dan smiled as he laughed.

“And how’s your cousin, Na-“

“We don’t speak of him.” Dan frowned.

“Oh sorry.”

“It is not your fault Henry, he just, has not been welcome in the family for a while now… But that’s another issue. What brings you in today? And… Who is this little fellow?” Dan finally noticed Bendy, who shuffled behind Henry’s leg.

“Bendy meet Dan. Dan, you remember that cartoon I used to work on? Well somehow this little guy was brought to life. But uh, don’t get used to him being that small. I don’t know how it works exactly but he grows and shrinks in size sometimes… But Bendy you wanna show him?” Bendy looked up at Henry and then to Dan before lifting the teddy bear to the man.

“Ah I see. I can fix him up for you.” Dan smiled gently at Bendy who handed the teddy bear to him. A few minutes later the bear was handed back to Bendy, tear in the arm gone. Bendy jumped up and down excitedly before suddenly growing and pulling Dan into a very tight hug.

“Ah I see this is what you were talking about Henry.” Dan laughed as Bendy released him and shrunk back down, holding the repaired teddy bear tightly.

“Yep.” Henry chuckled. “Alright Bendy let me just pay for the repair and we can head out.”

“No need friend it is on the house. Curtesy of Dan.” Dan smiled.

“Ah thank you so much Dan!” Henry smiled back. They left the store with one last wave back to Dan and stepped back outside. Henry instead of leading Bendy back to the car Henry headed towards one of the other shops nearby. Upon entering the shop it turned out to be some sort of diner.

“Hello what can I get for you?” The lady behind the counter asked, somehow glazing over the fact that Bendy was definitely not human.

“Two mint ice cream sundaes with a order of creampuffs please.” Henry asked pulling out his wallet. The transaction was completed quickly and their deserts were in front of them within a few moments.

Bendy was just so happy! His teddy bear was fixed, his favorite flavor of ice cream was in a sundae that was bigger than his head, and they had a huge platter of creampuffs sitting nearby. He was just so happy!

“SQUEAK”

“Huh?” Henry looked up from his ice cream and realized that Bendy had just made a sound. Equivalent to a squeaky toy. Henry stared a moment before chuckling. Bendy was just full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an elaborate prank that I set up, it was always gonna be cute, because Creampuff is a sweetheart and I love him and all his adorable shitpost self.


End file.
